


Till I Shed This Skin

by hallulawy



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Modification, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Build, Virus, au where they're normal people, chapter 2: doodles, i'll add more tags on the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallulawy/pseuds/hallulawy
Summary: This virus doesn't harm the immune system of the mankind, but it alters the outer appearance drastically. The media coined the term 'Beast Virus' to romanticize it even further.Detective Riley never really cared about it until he contracted it.(or: Monster-like Riley/Normal!Whistler in a modern setting)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this since December 2015?  
> I really liked the idea of huge monster-like John hugging Harold in his arms.  
> Please be aware that I may only update this if I'm actually capable of producing the following chapters... My heart is still tied with doodling, but I'll try my best to write as much as possible!  
> I hope this chapter actually makes sense.
> 
> (Woke up and realize some errors, edited them in pain)

There is something floating in the city and beyond the horizon. Its ramification could be witnessed with the naked eye.  
  
It started with a virus.  
  
Viruses are usually eye-catching enough for the common urbanites to be terror-stricken, catching even a word on the headline would prompt them to hoard on surgical masks and medicine from the closest pharmacies. But this virus went further, causing delusional fear in the society for consecutive weeks. The media gratifyingly immersed itself within the wave of terror until the heat subsequently subsided after numerous press release on its harmlessness.  
  
The virus that does not harm the immune system of mankind, but it alters the outer appearance drastically. The media coined the term 'Beast Virus' to romanticize it even further.  
  
The virus changes the host's appearance for an unknown period, a year have passed since and no cure developed. Scientists claim it’s probably another chicken pox, except you'd never know when you'd get out of it.  
  
The first recipient experienced substantial growth of scales and a phyton head which he has not recovered since. Some of the following patients have shed their outer layer within days, some within months, but some just stayed that way until they just gave up and embraced their new characteristics.  
  
The outbreak of the virus was initially deemed as the new reign of terror, but now it resembles a trend. Some are hoping to catch it themselves for their own fetishes, cults were formed, and the government banged their heads against their table to devise a solution for the problem in issuance of identity.  
  
But other than that, it's no longer the news under the limelight. Nobody really cares.  
  
Life went on as usual.  
  
That's what Detective Riley thought until this very morning.

* * *

 

Detective Riley remember drinking some beers with his colleagues to celebrate their recent success. Detective Riley received the most pats on the back because he was the one who wrestled the agitated man to the ground. The boar head bastard slashed his ex-employer’s throat open with his bare hands cum claws, and was about to do the same to them until Riley pounced on him. He was another of those virus contractors who took advantage of their own mutation, killed their enemies and thought the cops couldn’t link one with another.  
  
They had to send the kid to her mother, but that was Fusco’s job scope. Nobody ever mentioned about it and Fusco didn’t brought it up.  
  
Riley remember sneaking out before Fusco asked someone to foot the bill. In the end nobody hung around so Fusco called for Beecher’s help with Carter listening by the side, rolling her eyes.  
  
Riley stood on his feet and doesn't feel lightfeeted at all, the beers weren't enough to knock even a wimp out.  
  
But he could feel his head being heavier than usual, and he probably have to trim his nails because he nearly scratched himself around his own neck.  
  
His eyesight was blurry until he stumbled into the bathroom. He blinked thrice in the mirror.  
  
Something large looked back at him. Something dark with menacing neon green eyes with the top of the head missing from the corner of the mirror.  
  
_It's him. But it's not him._  
  
Detective palms his own face slowly, the creature did so with its’ huge sharp claws. He’s surprised that he’s not surprised. Perhaps he's too stunned to think of anything else, perhaps he thought this day would come sooner or later.  
  
But at this moment, his talons were so close to his eyeballs, he shivered at the proximity and backed away. What used to be a naked human torso is now covered with black feather textured coating, his head resembling a chimera of a panther with a hawk beak. He can't find his ears now, but he could hear his neighbour talking about their son wetting himself in bed again. The walls were never this thin.  
  
He stood further back and looked at his lower half, which felt oddly elongated. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but his feet became something like a panthers' hind legs. He tried tapping it against the ground, the sharp nails click loudly against the ceramic tiles.  
  
_Are there are any shoes that could cater to his feet now?_  
  
His nether regions... He's not sure how to put it, but he's pretty sure something extra came with this package. He couldn't really appreciate the sudden insight about the mushrooming fetish clubs in the city.  
  
All in all, the detective was calm. He could be more reactive if he had someone important enough to overreact to it for him, but there aren’t any. The virus should be harmless, so physically he’s still capable of running his errands. Maybe less on the undercover part, but that’s probably it. The detective shrugs as he went for a shower, drenching his new coat of fur and carefully making sure that his new gained hands wouldn't scrape a whole slice of his own meat on day one.

* * *

 

When he made the call to the NYPD, Fusco filled with last night’s grudge booed at him and told him to get himself to the station with his new wings or he’d be transferred to Oyster Bay. Riley subconsciously touched his own back, and couldn't find anything but more fur. He let the disappointment sink for a millisecond.  
  
Carter replied with a tinge of concern, but told him to report himself to the quarters pronto. None of them could budge from their tables because the chief just barged into the station with a bunch of FBIs sniffing around. Riley could feel her exasperation when she shouted at someone ‘Hey that’s private!’ into the phone, hurting his eardrums.  
  
Most of his clothes are now too tight, his legs too muscular on the thighs. He couldn’t button a shirt without tearing another buttonhole.  
  
He distinctly remember one of his neighbours, a butcher with a shop at the end of the streets, over six-feet tall and thick as Fusco sans fat. He also remember beating up the stalker who was harassing the said neighbour’s beloved dainty wife, right behind the streets before handing him to the police.  
  
_Maybe he would have clothes he could borrow._

* * *

 

Despite the virus being as well settled as chicken pox in the city, everybody went silent when they saw the changed detective.  
  
There was a couple of guys from the narcotics who contracted the virus too, but they didn’t earn as much attention as Riley did.  
  
Riley towered half of the people before, now he feel like a giant parading through civilians in those monster movies.  
  
Fusco was the first to react, Carter second.  
  
‘Holy shit,’  
  
‘John,’  
  
Detective Riley turned around and they stilled in their steps. They couldn’t tell if their coworker is in a bad mood. Not much can be identified from the dark features beside the  
hawk beak and yellow eyes. Riley waved his claw as a greet, Fusco’s eyes bulged at its sharpness.  
  
‘No wings, Lionel. Morning, Joss.’

 

Before they could say more, Agent Donnolley stepped in and asked for Detective Riley’s cooperation. Apparently one of the main reason why they’re here is due to the pursuance of a recently high profile virus contracted criminals syndicate. They caught the attention of the FBI because they were also a multinational drug ring, circulating some ghastly body deforming drugs imitating the virus’ effects.  
  
One of their sources revealed that the NYPD 8th division has something to do with it. Nobody but Carter persisted for Donnolley to define the ‘something’, because the lesser they knew, the faster they could have themselves out of this mess.  
  
Fusco nagged at one of the agents for rummaging through his drawers filled with junk food.  
  
Agent Donnolley himself interrogated Riley, but didn’t went further than a few poking questions after Carter informed him that Detective Riley underwent transformation barely 12 hours ago.  
  
‘He can’t be your guy, Donnolley. Nobody would believe in John being part of it,’ Carter whispers to the agent as she pulls him to a corner. The agent stares at her quietly, and said Detective Riley is off to go.  
  
‘Your friend wouldn’t be very helpful to your team at the moment,’ Donnolley finally said, ‘He can’t work on cases looking like that.’  
  
‘Don’t worry, before you take him out of your suspect list, he’d be bored to death by the paperwork he’s gonna have,’ Carter smiles, and offered to buy him a coffee.  
  
Detective Riley look at Carter’s direction and smiled. He’d have to make extra pancakes tomorrow morning.

* * *

 

Carter overestimated Riley’s paperwork endurance. The sheer amount of files thrown onto his table prompted him to walk out for an early lunch. He almost clawed on Fusco’s smirking face when he placed another on top of those files that Carter piled.  
  
His undercover work would be substituted by ink on paper. It’s like high school all over again. Riley tread on the cool pavement with his bare feet, he haven’t found any shoes but the experience is oddly refreshing.  
  
He may enjoy this more than he thought.  
  
The detective didn’t realize he bumped into someone when he walk into the usual restaurant until he heard a soft exclamation.  
  
Looking down, the detective’s eyes widen in surprise.  
  
‘Professor Whistler,’ one of his huge claws held out, holding the pale hand in his as he pull the man up. Detective Riley’s noticed how the hands gripped back and his mind unhelpfully quipped, ‘ _white and small_ ’.  
  
The man looks at him confused, large blue eyes shining thoughtfully until the huge claws made an odd sign of circling his wrists, just like an arrest.  
  
If it was possible, the blue eyes lit up even more, shock eclipsing his features.  
  
‘Detective Riley?’


	2. Doodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried doodling John, not that anyone cares but I did enjoy doodling the fur/feathers :D

Those aren't really ears on top, they're more like tuft of furs?? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> Thank you!
> 
> [Also on Tumblr](http://hallulawy.tumblr.com/post/151186429448/this-is-doodled-for-something-i-wrote-yesterday)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> (I may or may not edit this after referring to my beta reader, ha)
> 
> [My Commission page](http://hallulawy.tumblr.com/post/147640253693/chibi-commissions-only-if-youre-interested)


End file.
